Anger, cheese in the trap
by 00Zero
Summary: Jung is angry that Sul is hanging out with the very man he told her to stay away from.


Author's note: I love Cheese In The trap so much that I have to write something about it. Let me know of your opinion about it. I hope it could be enjoyable.

Ps. Special thanks to **Alien **for being kind enough to help with the grammar check.

* * *

"Is that so? But, why am I so angry then?" Jung walked out of the door. He had to. He was too angry and didn't know what he would do if he'd stayed any longer. He did not want to do anything he would later regret. He had enough regrets as it was.

How did he end up like this? Getting all worked up over a girl. It wasn't like him. These alien feelings he hadn't experienced

before made him wanted to tear In Ho apart.

"Are you gonna crush my other hand as well?" In Ho had asked. "…Do you really want that?" was Jung's answered, but he wanted to do more than that.

He had warned them both, In Ho and Sul, but they ignored him. Even with In Ha's income cutting off and Jung's text clearly stated for In Ho to stay away from Sul, he didn't. Jung wanted to teach In Ho a lesson he would never forget. He knew many methods, but he decided against it. If a dog were pushed to corner it would bite back. Knowing In Ho's short tamper, he would destroy everything without thinking clearly. Jung wasn't afraid of In Ho, but it wasn't worth the trouble.

What's more, Jung's father would be disappointed. He would have to sponsor the Baek family even longer when he could almost get rid of them. He didn't think Sul would be happy if anything were to happen.

Sul, he had specifically told her not to get too close to In Ho, and yet In Ho was here in front of her door. Jung knew he didn't have the right to poke his nose into her business before, but now it was different. It wasn't a great feeling to see her with another man. She was sometimes too trusting. She had let two men inside her apartment without a thought before. Only with Jung, did she become so wary. She was jumpy around him from time to time.

He hated this uneasy feeling that she would slip out of his reach. He had felt this way for a while now. That was why he tried so hard to make sure he had gotten a tight grip of her.

At first it was just a fun game of chasing. Since Sul was keeping her distance, he thought it would be a nice change to be the one doing the chasing. She didn't seem to want anything from him and he had caused enough headaches for her the past year. He wanted to repent for the wrong that was done to her. You reap what you sow after all.

Once he got to know her, she was pretty nice despite her sneering face behind his back. He pretended not to notice the discomfort Sul felt when he was around. Before he knew it, he was laughing beside her. He found her funny and the time with her was enjoyable. He could be goofing around playing planks on her. He didn't have to worry about her hidden motives so he could relax without raising his guard. With her, he was just another Sunbae and not the rich handsome guy who would give you anything you asked. It was refreshing just being himself.

She then dropped him a bomb. She introduced him a girl. He tried to kill Ah Young's hope by talking about the movie he had watched with Sul, but Sul denied it wholeheartedly. It annoyed him. He was used to keeping his cool so even when he was about to burst with anger, he appeared calm.

Then the worse, yet, had come! The reason she had dressed so nicely that day was because of a blind date. A blind date? He was speechless. Millions of thoughts were racing through his mind. Sul who didn't have a slightest interest in men was going on a blind date? He could have mistaken her for a nun. It was hilarious, but why couldn't he laugh? He was so lost in thought that he didn't pay attention to the conversation with Ah Yong.

Driving around for a short while, he found himself calling Sul more than necessary. He wanted explanations! He kept telling himself she wasn't like those others who tried to get close to him for what he had. He, wanted to, believeshe would say it was a misunderstanding. He ended up at a dark alley. It wasn't like he would run into her just because it was her neighborhood, he reasoned to himself but he waited anyway. He tried to call her once more, but it was the same as always; the phone was off.

His frustrations increased to the point that he had to find a way to release it. Something to vent his anger at.

Anything.

He dialed an unfamiliar number that he had saved for some time, but never intended to call.

In Ho.

After he vented his anger, his eye caught Sul's figure walking his way. He was surprised to see what kind of state she was in. His anger reduced a little, just a little. While he was worried about her, it was great to see her all messed up. At least that meant the date had failed. He walked her home. He told her about what had been bothering him but her answer was what he had been fearing. She didn't even tried to deny nor made excuses for having a motive for getting close to him. She disappointed him.

No he was disappointed in himself for trusting the wrong person. He had expected too much from her and believed that she was different. The sneaky Sul he first met was the true her after all. She disgusted him. Once again he decided to ignore her.

However, this time he found it hard to treat her like air. Before he realized, his anger had already been replaced with worries. Her group mates in the final project weren't reliable. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes increasing each day. He then realized he wasn't at all as matured as he had acted. He was a spoil kid sulking by ignoring her. He surprised himself by calling out to her in the middle of the class. She didn't hear him.

The face when Sul found out she had got a D for her assignment should have made his day, but he wasn't at all happy. He shouldn't concern himself with her, but he couldn't helped wanting to lighten her burden. They made up. Since when did he become so forgiving? He wasn't sure himself.

That accident brought them a bit closer together. Their relationship progressed smoothly from then. Almost smoothly. Observing Sul had become his second nature because she was someone who kept everything inside. From time to time he would notice she became agitated around him once something reminded her of last year.

He hated it.

It reminded him of those mistakes he had made. Even though he wasn't doing anything himself, but he was partly responsible since he was the origin of the problems. Sul was a very sensitive person and he had to match his pace to hers in order for him to be around her. He didn't want this fun time to end so quickly. At least until he graduated, he wanted to spend his time with her.

Sul, she never failed to surprise him and made him waver. He heard a rumor about In Ho and his girlfriend. It just happened that the girl in the picture was Sul. It showed only her back, but there was no mistaking it. He could recognize her in a crowd. What's more, she wore the hair clip he gave her. In Ho was holding her arm and it bothered him. What he most feared was the rumor of Sul going out with In Ho becoming true.

Once again Sul was agitated when she dropped the folders while he walked her home the next day. It was only for a second, but he didn't like it. From the past year, Sul had become an open book to Jung. He felt like he had to do something. Originally he intended to be around her as much as he could, wait for the right moment, but he could no longer afford it now. He didn't want another surprise like the last blind date. He could still remember how uncomfortable those feelings were, being unable to do anything.

Jung asked Sul out. As a person, he liked her a lot. He didn't want to hand her over to anyone. Of course he didn't believe in soap-opera love stories where one would die or sacrifice everything for one person. That was why he chose her. She was a realistic girl who cared about her family and living her live logically. She won't surrender to those stupid emotions without considering everything.

Jung hated how unconfident he had become lately. He felt low to have her accept going out with him like that as if he was taking advantage of her confusion. Even so, he couldn't be picky. At least he could be sure she was now his. Or at least he thought so.

He hated how insecure he was. Every time he looked at the picture of In Ho and Sul, he couldn't help but fear that In Ho would take her away. He didn't like her meeting In Ho. He had to live with these anxious feelings. Especially when Sul had yet shown him her trust and love. Recently Sul suddenly became angry at him, without him knowing the reason. He wanted their relationship to make some progress. It didn't matter if it was slow or little, just something to prove that it won't crumble. Then he was asked for a dinner with her. A promise he had waited for so long to be fulfilled. He was more simple minded that he thought because he was actually happy.

But his joy was too soon taken away, even before he had the chance to have his dinner with her. He came all the way to Sul's apartment worrying because of the news about thieves in her neighborhood. He couldn't sit still at home not knowing if she was safe, but what he found in front of her home was In Ho walking alongside her. Though Sul sometimesdidn't think things through, she won't let just anyone walked her home. They seemed to be closed too. The urged of tearing In Ho to pieces rose inside him, but he decided against it. It won't solve anything.

Sul told him nothing had had happened between her and In Ho, but he found his anger wasn't at all decreased. She still hid something from him. Why didn't she call him if neighborhood was dangerous, her boyfriend, instead of letting some guy walked her home. The guy he specifically told her to stay away from. After all this time he was still treated as a stranger. She didn't trust him at all. These restless feelings tired him out.

"Is that so? But, why am I so angry then?" Jung walked out of the door. He had to. He didn't know what he would do because he wanted to tie her down to him alone. Make sure she won't escape from him. It took all his strength to control his anger. He heard her calling out to him, but walked away without turning back. The truth was he wanted her to follow him. To stop him and show him that she cared. As he walked, he was hoping, waiting for her to call out to him. He was still waiting.


End file.
